The Pefect Trio, volume 4
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: Many years have past since our trio of heroes were chosen at birth to fight against evil. They become temporarily separated and lose their memories, but eventually gain an old power that could redefine themselves entirely, and would soon create the MVC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a clash of titans. The 'white knight' drew his long transparent Sword of light with sparks generating and fire blazing around him and the mighty 7 foot tall behemoth that was Obeion, a dark master of destruction in all of his masterful strength. The mighty Obeion swung his left fist and then his right fist a few times as a practice threat missing the boy in armor as he twitched his neck back and forth with each stride.

"What's the matter Obeion? Are you afraid of fighting a guy like me?", the boy said confidently.

Obeion gritted his teeth as he heard this insult and smiled glaring at the young teen boy.

"Such overconfidence is what led you to your long and horrid depression you little worm. Besides I'm just getting warmed up, Victor.", Obeion continued.

Obeion launched his assault on Victor with a great amount of power to back him up. First, he kneed the boy in his gut, then grabbed his left leg and his right shoulder and slammed him hard on the diamond grounds of the Eternal Beyond, just underneath the glow of the Moon of Eternity.

Obeion then kept punching the poor boy through his thick armor, crushing his body under his great mammoth like brawn. Then he threw the boy into the air and launched himself high into the sky to finish the job.

"I have you now!!" Obeion declared victorious. Then before he could blink, Victor disappeared into a blinding light.

"What?!?", the giant said as his eyes began to widen in disbelief. Victor appeared behind him and lashed out at his spine with great tenacity.

He then sliced through his black armor and propelled the giant down towards the Axis of Eternity, only just close by to that of the Moon of Eternity itself. Victor then grabbed Obeion by his rugged neck and punched him repeatedly, ten to twenty times, watching ruthlessly as green blood started to drip down his rough white cheeks. Obeion opened up his green eyes to gaze upon the spirited youth, no longer in his armor, but only his jeans and his black t-shirt.

He gazed into Victor's brown charcoal like eyes and said, "Those eyes… I have seen them somewhere before. Ah yes, I remember. Your mother looked at me exactly like that when she was alive."

Victor was about to punch Obeion fiercely as his eyes began to water, "Okay out with it!! … How do you know about my mom?"

Obeion laughed sinisterly coughing up blood. "It was right here on this very spot I fought both your mother and your father. They didn't have enough power to defeat me and so sealed me away so that my evil could not threaten the balance of peace in the worlds. And yet, even a little over decade since their passing, I see you have the same eyes as your mother and the same courage and fighting spirit as your father."

Victor slashed Obeion across his face, scarring him with a long scratch across his left eye. "What's the matter boy? Can't finish the job?", Obeion retorted to him.

Victor slammed Obeion to the ground and grabbed his neck. "How dare you talk about my parents in vain!! So it was you then. You were the one who sought me out to this dark, wretched place all so you could gain my powers over the imagination of all men."

Obeion smashed Victor with a diamond shaped rock the size of a dump truck and sent Victor flying into a cyclone twister of dust and ash, the likes of which if inhaled could slice your body up into pieces like a steak with your steak knife. Victor rebounded and launched himself riding his Transparent Sword of Light like a surfboard and clashed with Obeion in his great form. The Beast merely held off the boy with his own brute strength, merely inches from piercing his body.

"How could you ever apart of that those boys' lives? You betrayed them, nearly destroyed your older brother and even choked your own little brother. What good could they see in an imp like you?," Obeion began to spout.

"SHUT UP!!!", Victor retorted at him pushing him into the diamond ground, cutting the monster's feet as he did so.

"Why not admit it? It is true is it not? You even abandoned your own 'true love' all because of who you are.", Obeion continued.

"How do you know about Anastasia?", Victor angrily punched Obeion. The brute could see he tweaked some life out of the boy.

Laughing the whole time, he said after catching his breath, blowing the transparent Sword of Light from Victor's possession, "I know a great deal about you and your brothers. Legend is that you are the one who will destroy me, Obeion." Victor called back his transparent Sword of Light in blinding flash of light and slashed Obeion destroying his body and saying, "Then let's finish it."

Victor panted after Obeion got turned into bits and pieces of particles in the air as he smiled saying, "It's finally over." He dropped his Sword of Light recovering from the intense fight he just endured with Obeion.

A faint laugh could then be heard across the land as Victor grabbed his Sword of Light quickly rolling across the ground and doing a magnificent backflip in the air and doing a 360 in the air.

Obeion soon reformed himself, except he wasn't in his black armor-like suit, but rather wore a grey garments that looked like clouds were gathering to make up a storm, brass knuckles that glittered when the diamond core of the Eternal Beyond shone right upon them. His green eyes turned blue and even he gained a mighty sword, like that of a Zanbato, inside its case held along his back.

"That's impossible, I defeated you Obeion.", Victor said in utter disbelief. "You did indeed defeat Obeion. I however, am not Obeion. I am Oben, my original power, my original clothing and my original status has returned boy.", Oben said raising his arms into the air and calling forth a mighty barrier to close off the two and the Axis of Eternity from any interference.

"Now then, I shall demonstrate what power I have, that even your imagination cannot withstand.", Oben said, his voice starting to become dilapidated.

He withdrew the Zanbato weapon he held, which as he held it smoke trailed alongside the sword adding mystery to its power and might. He slashed the air around him to test it out and Victor ran forward and clashed with the brute once more. "Oh well, Obeion or Oben it doesn't matter. I will kill you for what you said about my parents and for badmouthing my family.", Victor said.

Oben clashed with Victor as he slashed at his Zanbato two to three times and upcutting the brute into the air, but this time Oben aimed his sword around the ground Victor was standing on as he fell. The boy narrowly missed the Zanbato as it shook the very ground it pierced and was so powerful caused a super earthquake to shake the very grounds they stood on.

Victor got blasted by Oben's might sword three times. Before he could even react, Oben stood over the boy, his Zanbato weapon in hand. "Congratulations, my boy. You have the honor of becoming my "Sword of Death's" first victim. Say goodbye!!", Oben roared.

Oben held the Sword of Death with both hands high on the base, as he raised it above Victor's heart two or three feet and prepared to ram it through him like a stake into a vampire's heart. Then Oben got blasted by a powerful blow of dark energy.

"W-Where did that power come from? It seems all so familiar.", Oben said.

Victor recognized this blast as only coming from one weapon: the Sword of Darkness. The barrier was destroyed instantaneously and two armored knights came running through: a tall one in black armor and a little knight in brown armor.

The black armored knight asked Victor, "Are you okay?" Victor nodded as such, grabbing the black armored knight's hand as he offered it to him.

"Is that you Mike?", Victor asked. The knight nodded as the brown armored knight took out his Sword of Balance.

The brown armored knight said, "We couldn't let you fight this guy by yourself, you know." Victor couldn't believe what he heard, but smiled under his white armor. Mike tossed Victor a senzu bean or two and Victor took off his helmet to munch on them, recovering instantaneously as he did.

"Well Chris will you do the honors?", Mike asked the brown armored knight. The little boy nodded and set up the ultimate weapon with his Sword of Balance: the Hero's Sacrifice. This 'weapon' was in actuality a circular barrier of light around Mike, Victor and Chris. Michael would be at the center with his own command station similar to a super computer and designed at its central control for this new power they had. Victor would be to his left, acting as his offence, because of his imagination being well suited for offensive maneuvers. Christopher would be to his right, controlling his defense, because the Sword of Balance was in kind well suited for that as well.

Mike taking central command pointed to Oben and said, "You picked the wrong family to mess with buster. What Victor demonstrated was but a fraction of the total power that the "Hero's Sacrifice" holds."

Oben asked, "What power would that be? Love, kindness, or perhaps compassion? All this proves is that I have the upper hand with my Sword of Death."

Mike continued, "Don't be too sure. Alone, we can do very power stuff and have proven so. Together, we have the power to destroy fifty of you all in a single strike."

Oben angrily looked upon Mike and recognized his father's brave stature along with their mother's kindness in Victor and both their mother and father's demeanor in the smallest one of the trio of brothers: Chris.

Oben said finally after a brief pause, "We shall see, O chosen 'hero of heroes'". The final battle was set. The players were ready. The Princes of Light, chosen at birth to save their people and protect others were to battle Oben, the Dark Prince of his home world and the harbinger of things that would come, should our heroes fail. All the while, the Moon of Eternity glowed brightly hundreds of miles above the Eternal Beyond, a fitting prize to the winner of of this battle, be it for 'light' or be it for 'darkness'.

(That is now officially my prologue for the Perfect Trio, volume 4. I know I have been outdated on my previous work, but have done so to prepare this. I figured it made sense to split up this story since it does cover a lot about these three 'heroes' and also it makes more sense to start here and then go back to volumes 2 and 3. I have made this a crossover of course. It says Kingdom Hearts and Dragonball GT, since I will feature both in this story, but may include other anime/movies/etc. if it makes sense. If you love what you see so far, great. If there's need for improvement, don't hesitate: let me know. With that, I know give you the Perfect Trio: volume 4.)


	2. Chapter 2

It begins

After a long and grueling fight against the MDB, Mike, Chris and I were transported to a different galaxy with a different planet for each of us respectively. Not only did we save our world, but potentially saved others from their cruel wrath. At a cost though, as we were transported to different corners of each galaxy, our memories were gone like magic. It would be a whole year before we could gain back what we lost.

On Counterstrike planet, Mike became the newest and most powerful being on the face of that planet. The police kept searching and chasing Mike even though he caught all the bad guys they couldn't catch. Mike was so powerful that in fact many people came from all over the universe to get a glimpse and a fight out of him. He was later nicknamed the "Man" due to his full name (Michael Alexander Nazarevich.) and the fact he fit the part so nicely in the Master Chief suit. While he would retain his powers, he could only focus on becoming stronger to stay a step ahead of his enemies just as he had done so before many times.

I too was also being chased, but by gangs of thugs and anime villains of a great variety. However each and every one of them couldn't withstand my dark and sinister powers. I got nicknamed the "Black Wolf" because of the fact I caught my "prey" and fought people solo like a regular "lone wolf" would. By the time police came to search and trap me as well I was long gone from the vicinity. Sadly, my life became the pits as I found myself without hope or trust living in dark prisons of Myamar Island. In a word, 'Depression' as it would be called in this instant overtook me and all I could see was hate for myself and anger in my heart.

Chris meanwhile stirred up some trouble with the toad police and Gumba patrollers, but other than that Luigi and Peach all seemed to enjoy his company and the fact that Chris would always come to the rescue when the Mushroom Kingdom was in trouble. Chris, despite his small size and lack of mere muscle, still proved to be a handful for many enemies he met along the way. Chris himself, despite not knowing so, would be the first to discover a world unknown to himself and his siblings. A small world, covered by ocean and seas dominated this world. There were two islands that still were easily visible, but were vastly inferior to the dark, blue deep seas.

Little did we know we were being watched move for move by the Triple X and as they waited patiently. For the day they would strike, we fight and fight till our fists would bleed.

I find it strange, but have had dreams of a boy fighting with a strange weapon. It looks like a sword, but really is a 'key'. Now who would fight with a key I wonder? My older brother would be the first to find out for himself…

(I have tweaked some loose ends here and there, but nonetheless have made some references to Kingdom Hearts in this chapter, if only brief and subtle. Each chapter will be short and lead up to the prologue that was posted before, so stay tuned.)

(Next: A new Dawn.)


End file.
